Tóxico pero lindo
by Hetalian97
Summary: Un total divo en el mundo del espectáculo, es sólo un trabajo, pero es más absorbente de lo que parece, un rubio encantador y una chica que sólo quiere ganarse la vida.
1. Chapter 1

_Nota de la autora: Hola a todas y todos, esta historia está editada (muchos plot holes) más o menos de cero, pero la idea central se mantiene. Eso, los amo._

Desde que tenía memoria tuvo todo, exactamente todo lo que deseaba, los mejores juguetes, los mejores autos, los chicos querían ser él y ellas estás con él. Frívolo y un poco descortés, lo cuál fue suficiente como para crear un personaje que le permitió entrar al mundo de la fama y aún mayor fortuna en Japón. Uzumaki Naruto comenzó a salir en portadas de revistas y entrevistas en cualquier medio que le diera la gana, su representante era su antiguo profesor, la única figura paterna que tenía, a pesar de ser huérfano no le faltó cariño por parte de Jiraya.

Camino a una audición se sentía más molesto que de costumbre, no se sentía bien siendo cuestionado por su calidad de actor, era bueno y punto. Entrando en el set pasó a llevar a una chica, quien terminó con unos papeles en el piso, no se molestó en mirarla siquiera, no le gustaban morenas, pero Jiraya se detuvo a ayudarla.

\- Es muy amable - le dijo con una voz suave.

\- No es nada, ¿vienes por la audición? - le preguntó haciendo algo de conversación.

\- Sí, no podía concentrarme adentro, quería tomar algo de aire - respondió con cortesía.

\- Pues te deseo suerte - le dijo antes de marcharse.

\- ¿Acaso eres idiota? - le soltó el rubio.

\- Es necesario entablar buenas relaciones, además, estaba buenísima - le dijo riendo con fuerza.

\- No me interesa, tú piensas que todas están buenísimas - Naruto era más selecto, pensando que si filtraba lograría llenar una especie de vacío que sentía.

\- Hinata-chan - gritó una rubia pasando a buscar a la chica en cuestión - no hemos terminado de ver el guión - le dijo tomando la mano de la chica morena.

\- Ya voy, sólo quería algo de aire - corrieron a la esquina y volvieron a repetir las líneas.

Luego de unos minutos el director llamó al rubio a que dijera unas líneas, ni siquiera se molestaba en estudiar mucho los personajes, sabía que por su atractivo no le podrían decir que no, además de que era famoso a tal punto que rechazarlo era una especie de fin de la carrera de un director.

\- Soy Uzumaki Naruto y quiero el papel principal - espetó con sus manos en los bolsillos.

\- Bien, muestra lo que tienes - espetó el director.

\- "No estoy dispuesto a compartir dirección con una chica como tú, voy a hacer todo por ser el único aquí y destruirte" - era la única línea que le interesó y se la aprendió minutos antes de siquiera audicionar.

\- Me agradas, te avisaremos cuando tengas que volver al set - le dijo un poco molesto, si bien era un cretino interpretaba los papeles que elegía - siguiente, ¡Hyuga! ¿quién es ella? nunca había escuchado de ella - le susurró al asistente, quien sólo encogió los hombros.

\- Ho-Hola, soy Hinata Hyuga y quisiera audicionar para el papel protagónico - estaba más que nervioso, el rubio la miraba con lástima y un poco de sadismo.

\- Algo ambiciosa, bien, adelante - le dijo una de las asistentes.

\- "No he pedido esto, jamás lo hice y dejaría todo de lado por hacerte feliz, ¿es que no ves que te amo? desde el momento que te vi" - soltó un par de lágrimas para luego sollozar un poco - "lo eres todo para mí y si quieres todo para ti te lo daré" - el director botó su lápiz y la rodeó.

\- No necesitas seguir, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿de dónde vienes? ¿has actuado antes? - la sujetó del mentón.

\- Tengo 19, soy de Kioto, esta es mi primera actuación - juntó sus manos un poco asustada.

\- Podría darte el papel si es que - le susurró algo en el oído que la hizo saltar, para Naruto era más que obvio que debía intervenir.

\- Le darás el papel, no te acercarás a ella y la lanzarás a la fama, o yo mismo me encargaré de hacer mierda tu carrera - la puso tras de sí, el hombre, un poco mayor se rió de él.

\- Puedo apostar que ella lo haría si fuera por fama - Hinata se había aferrado a su espalda buscando protección.

\- No quiere, ¿acaso necesitas chantajear niñas para poder cojerte a alguien? - el hombre parecía realmente molesto.

\- Guarda silencio y yo no te destruiré a ti - Naruto bufó.

\- ¿A mí? Bien, Jiraya, llama a "Vogue" y que quiero dar una entrevista sobre el acoso que he presenciado hoy, seguro estarán disponibles para mí - el pobre director sabía que no tenía las de ganar en absoluto.

\- Vale, haré lo que pides - se marchó furioso quedando ellos dos solos, dando por finalizada la audición para los demás.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Hinata se sentía como una niña pequeña.

\- S-Sí, gracias - el semblante del hombre cambió drásticamente.

\- Pues te pasas de estúpida si llegaste a considerarlo, en este mundo debes cuidarte, no siempre habrá alguien como yo con la capacidad de detener estos casos - Naruto le pasó una pequeña lata de bebida - ten, puedes estar segura al menos en esta producción, debes estar un poco nerviosa - ella asintió.

\- Gracias - la abrió con cuidado y mientras bebía se puso a llorar.

\- ¿Qué tienes? - le decía limpiando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco.

\- La podre chica debe estar conmocionada - el rubio la sentó en una silla para que se calmara.

\- Estas cosas no deben afectarte, sé consciente de este mundo, todas querrán derrocarte y todos tenerte en su cama, eres convencionalmente bonita - le decía colocando su manos sobre su cabeza.

\- Yo sólo quiero trabajar en esto - sus lágrimas cesaban mientras veía a ese hombre ser cálido con ella, muy a pesar de su fama.

\- Hinata, ven, tienes que firmar el contrato - decía la chica rubia de hacía un rato, parecía ser su amiga, Naruto las detuvo con un gesto.

\- No lo harás, me darás ese contrato y mi abogado lo revisará para ti y lo negociará también, no firmes nada ahora, lo harás cuando mi abogado te diga que lo hagas - la morena se sorprendió de lo ejecutivo que era.

\- ¿Acaso quieres controlarla? - soltó la rubia ofendida.

\- Esta velando por sus intereses - intervino Jiraya - deberías agradecerlo, contamos con el mejor equipo jurídico - Naruto ni siquiera movía un músculo.

\- E-Está bien, firmaré el contrato que me entregue Uzumaki-san - dijo la chica un poco tímida.

Pasaron los días y llegó el momento del rodaje, era un típico drama con Naruto y Hinata como protagonistas, para ella era algo tan nuevo que no sabía exactamente qué hacer en lo que se refería a procedimientos, así que seguía las órdenes del director ejecutivo. Mientras estaba en el vestidor estudiando sus líneas cuando llamaron a su puerta.

\- ¿Hyuga-san? - le llamó una voz masculina.

\- ¿Uzumaki-san? - le llamó mientras abría la puerta, pero era un chico más bajo.

\- Hola - la chica lo examinó, de ojos azules, piel pálida y cabello blanco.

\- Buenos días - respondió un poco sorprendida - ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - preguntó al ver que no hablaba.

\- Soy Toneri Otsutsuki, tengo el papel de antagonista, sé que nos conoceríamos hoy, pero había escuchado mucho de ti en el set, se dice que eres la aprendiz de Uzumaki - su nombre parecía irritarlo en cierta medida.

\- No exactamente, sólo me prestó una ayuda circunstancial, sería pretencioso decir que soy su aprendiz - le explicó dejando que entrara a su habitación.

\- Hinata-chan - le llamó Jiraya cariñosamente.

-Ah, Jiraya-sama - se le acercó, era una especie de persona que tenía preferencia por ella de una manera paternalista.

\- Naruto me dijo que te pasara estos escritos, te dejó unas notas, sabes que no le gusta que le hagan perder el tiempo - la chica asintió un poco angustiada.

\- Sé que es impaciente, pudo haberme llamado, no tenía que tomarse la molestia en venir - el hombre le acarició su cabeza con ternura.

\- Eres ciertamente un personaje - le dijo antes del irse.

\- Lo siento, pero debo revisar sus notas - Toneri parecía bastante cómodo en el sillón de la chica.

\- Pues a mí me parece que Uzumaki tiene demasiado interés en ti - cruzado de brazos y piernas la miraba desafiante.

\- ¿Y por qué me cuestionas la relación que tenga con él? - Hinata parecía más molesta de lo usual.

\- Llevo en este negocio más tiempo del que puedo recordar, sé que eres el futuro, al menos en lo que respecta a actuación femenina cuando te vi en la audición, por eso quería pedirte una cita - Hinata no podía creer lo que le decía ese chico, sabía que era uno de los solteros más codiciados, a pesar de tener 18 años.

\- ¿Eh? - trataba de salir de su sorpresa, aunque le era difícil.

\- Sí, quiero salir contigo - se le había acercado con sigilo, tanto fue su acercamiento que llegó a acorralarla entre su escritorio y él.

\- N-No puedo aceptar - le soltó en la cara.

\- ¿Qué? - sus ojos parecían incrédulos a su respuesta.

\- E-Estamos a punto de empezar el rodaje, no podemos perder el tiempo en salidas, no sería profesional, es mi primera actuación, debo hacerlo bien - le dijo colocando su libreto entre ella y él.

\- Ya veo - se alejó aliviando a la chica - pues esperaré a que termine el rodaje para preguntarte de nuevo, espero me digas que sí - salió de su vestidor sin decir nada más.

Al llegar a la primera escena estaba ella llorando a un hombre fallecido.

\- Papá, no puedo creer que me dejes en un momento así \- le sollozaba a los pies de la cama, mientras que Naruto, vestido de traje entraba sin expresión alguna.

\- Vaya, pensé que duraría menos ese viejo - Hinata lo miraba sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? \- Naruto bufó.

\- La única molestia que queda eres tú \- Hinata le miraba horrorizada.

\- S-Sé que de niña era una molestia, pero ¿no puedes olvidar eso? yo aún te quiero \- Narutó soltó una risa totalmente exagerada.

\- Nunca fuiste mi hermana, lo único que hice fue ganarme el amor de tu padre, por eso estoy en el testamento. De ahora en adelante sólo me queda administrar sus bienes contigo, pero estoy dispuesto a todo para sacarte de mi camino, mocosa insoportable \- esa última parte no estaba en el guión pero le pareció apropiada.

\- CORTEN - gritó el director.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? - Naruto parecía verdaderamente preocupado por ella, revisaba sus ojos para ver que no tuviera signos de cansancio.

\- Bien, no tiene que preocuparse - el rubio se apartó un poco incómodo.

\- No quiero que detengas el rodaje - le confesó sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- No lo haré, sé que no le agrada esperar - le sonrió un poco atontada, desde que lo había conocido le habían agradado sus ojos azules.

\- Debes aprender a odiarme en este maldito drama, te va a costar entrar en personaje si me miras así - Hinata despertó y negó con la cabeza.

\- No miraba de ninguna forma especial - le decía sin dejar de negar con la cabeza.

\- ¡Hinata! - le llamó Toneri llevando una botella de agua para ella.

\- Ah, Toneri-kun - le saludó un poco más alegre.

\- Ten - le dijo ofreciendo la botella - vas de maravilla - Naruto bufó.

\- Es una maldita escena, no es nada sorprendente - Hinata bajó la cabeza.

\- Tiene razón, no es nada especial - Toneri la alzó por su mentón.

\- Tienes unos ojos preciosos y tu cara de santa es capaz de conmover a cualquiera, podría jurar que eres la niña con la cara más perfecta que he visto - Naruto tomó la mano del albino.

\- ¿Crees que por ser un mocoso dulce que sólo halaga a una chica se va a acostar con él? - Hinata enrojeció instantáneamente.

\- N-No es el momento para hablar de estas cosas - le susurró mirando hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Lo harías? - por un segundo la ira se enfocó en la chica, hasta que negó con la cabeza.

\- Esas no son sus intenciones, Toneri-kun no es una mala persona, no asuma cosas que no son reales - le dijo tomando su mano con dulzura, tímidamente alzó la mirada para encontrar sus zafiros suavizados.

Toneri apenas dijo algo más, quedaron los dos solos, Naruto aprovechó de llevarla a su vestidor para hablar tranquilamente, se sentía ofuscado, ni siquiera notó que había tomado su muñeca tan fuerte que le dejaría marcas a la mañana siguiente.

\- No puedes dejar que ese mocoso logre lo que quiere - le dijo cerrando la puerta.

\- S-Sólo me había invitado a salir, no es algo grave - le dijo tratando de salir del lugar.

\- No he terminado de hablar contigo - sabía más que bien imponer su poder, sobretodo con una chica tan joven.

\- Entiendo que se preocupe por mí, pero, creo que puedo decidir con quien salir - Naruto se dio la vuelta incrédulo de su respuesta.

\- ¿No ves que él sólo quiere acostarse contigo? - la tomó de sus hombros y la sacudió - te usará y luego te abandonará - casi estaba gritando, su desesperación estaba a flor de piel.

\- ¿Y si yo quiero sólo acostarme con él? - estaba más que desconcertado - es un hombre atractivo, joven - se mordió levemente su labio inferior de sólo imaginar que ese jovencito podía ser una bestia en la cama.

\- Tu sexualidad no me compete, pero no te conviene que la prensa te considere fácil, se te condenará, aunque a mí me da igual - Hinata lo miró extrañada.

\- ¿Entonces por qué se preocupa de lo que haga o no? Somos apenas colegas - Naruto encendió la mirada furioso.

\- ¿¡Crees que haría por ti lo que haría por cualquiera!? - Hinata abrió sus ojos más que incómoda.

¿Qué deseaba proteger? Cuando la conoció le tenía sin cuidado, pero cuando vio su inocencia ante un posible abuso, vio una criatura frágil y muy bonita, aunque a todos dijera lo contrario. Era un chica de una palidez que era casi angelical, deseó que permaneciera así, pura, de pronto la solución llegó a su cabeza, si quería que algo fuera como él quería, sólo debía reclamarla para sí, Hinata sería suya, como una preciosa muñeca.


	2. Chapter 2

El segundo mes de rodaje comenzó a ser mucho mejor para todos, cada uno se había apoderado de su papel, en general las primeras tomas eran las que quedaban. Hinata estaba agotada, se sometía a mucha presión, llegaba a su casa a dormir, por lo que se comenzó a saltar las comidas sin que nadie lo supiera. Una mañana llegó casi sin fuerzas, Naruto la vio de reojo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento; Toneri le fue a hacer compañía, pero la chica se desmayó en sus brazos, el chico se sonrojó, Hinata se incorporó con un poco de dificultad.

\- ¿Qué tienes? - le dijo el albino tomando su mentón de manera preocupada.

\- No es nada - le decía jadeando.

\- Mocoso estúpido - le decía el rubio soltando su guión y tomando a la chica.

\- Apenas la estoy revisando, no es necesario que sea agresivo tan temprano - le respondió el albino molesto, siempre actuaba de mal humor con él, pero entendía que podía ser porque lo consideraba una amenaza para su fama.

\- No es nada, Uzumaki-san - le respondió con menos dificultad.

\- ¿Nada? ¿te has mirado en un espejo? - Hinata optó por dormirse en sus brazos, Naruto la llevó a su vestidor y la dejó descansar en el diván.

\- ¿Hina-chan? ¿qué le hiciste para que perdiera el conocimiento? - soltó Jiraya a modo de broma, pero al ver que el rostro de Naruto era serio supo que no era nada de lo que se tenía que reír.

\- Perdió el conocimiento, creo que es agotamiento - le tocó la frente - ha perdido peso - acarició ese rostro de porcelana mirando sus ojeras.

\- Se parece a ti de niño, también caías enfermo por querer hacerlo bien - le dijo tratando de suavizar el ambiente - despertará pronto, pediré algo de comer para ella - Naruto no apartaba su mirada de ella.

\- Es muy pequeña para esto, no puedo estar con ella noche y día - se levantó de su silla para ir a buscar una manta para cubrirla.

\- Te has suavizado - comentó el anciano, haciendo que el rubio soltara un leve sonrojo mientras bufaba.

Cuando ellos se conocieron Naruto tenía una especie de depresión, era apático y sumamente desagradable; fue una enorme sorpresa cuando se enteró que la chica que quería desde que era joven salía con su mejor amigo, era la única que no lo hacía ser un mocoso superficial. Con el orgullo pisoteado decidió tener una vida sexual muy activa, Hinata parecía ese ideal de niña buena que nunca lo traicionaría, no era de su gusto totalmente, pero esa pureza fruto de su edad, no tenía ni 20 años, podría hacerle sentir una cierta seguridad en una relación de poder ¿qué podía saber de la vida?. Mientras llegaba la comida la chica despertó.

\- Hola - le dijo tratando de levantarse.

\- Con calma, ¿has trabajado de más? - ella negó - no sirve de nada mentirme - la chica bajó la cabeza apenada.

\- Quería ser una buena co protagonista - Naruto suspiró.

\- Eres buena, no necesitas trabajar tanto, mírate, pareces un cadáver - soltó un suspiro mientras tomaba un plato de ramen para ella.

\- No tengo hambre - le dijo apartando el rostro.

\- No te pregunté, no has comido mucho, no te ves bien, así que come - le ofreció el tazón de forma claramente arrogante.

Hinata suspiró y decidió comer lo más que pudo, no se sentía bien. Naruto optó por leer sus líneas pero sentía una incompatibilidad entre su personaje y su persona, no tenían que concordar siempre, pero el personaje de Hinata era su personalidad relativamente calcada, él tenía que odiar su persona, pero de sólo ver cómo ella parecía un ciervo asustado de la vida, no quería ser el cazador que terminara con su inocencia; su concentración se perdía por mirarla de reojo.

\- No se salga del personaje por mi culpa - le dijo mirando sus ojos azules, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

\- No sé de qué me hablas - le respondió bufando.

\- ¿Hyuga-san? - era el chico albino entrando al vestidor.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar? Este es mi espacio privado - Naruto parecía un animal rabioso frente a Toneri.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó ignorando que entre ellos estaba el rubio.

\- Sí, creo que estaba cansada - con el tazón casi vacío se levantó, pero un leve mareo la hizo caer sentada.

\- No te ves bien - el albino se sentó a su lado y tocó su frente.

\- No detengan el rodaje por mí - les suplicó mientras se trataba de levantar.

\- Hablé con el director, se están filmando escenas que no requieren de tu presencia - Hinata suspiró aliviada.

\- Que alivio - le dijo al rubio - así no le hago perder el tiempo - Naruto enmudeció.

\- ¿Hiciste esta estupidez para consentirme? - la chica asintió.

\- Usted ha hecho tanto por mí que no podía hacer menos que esto - le respondió mirando hacia el suelo.

\- No pongas tu salud en riesgo por otra persona - le dijo el albino tomando su mano - menos por Uzumaki-san - estaba provocándolo directamente con ese comentario.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le increpó el rubio.

\- Hyuga-san no debería involucrarse con usted, ¿quiere una chica más que llore porque es incapaz de sentir lo mismo que ella? Oh vamos, todos los medios lo conocen como un mujeriego, no creo que Hinata merezca que usted le rompa el corazón - Naruto lo alzó del cuello de su camisa.

El semblante de Hinata ensombreció, se levantó sin mucha dificultad, negaba frente a todos la atracción que sentía por él, claro que iba a caer ante alguien como él, atractivo, rico y bueno en su trabajo. Se sentía especial de ser la protegida por él, pero bien podía ser una técnica para llevarla a su cama y luego dejarla de lado. Todos esos pensamientos la comenzaron a abrumar.

\- No se metan en lo que siento o no - les dijo casi en un susurro mientras los separaba.

\- Sólo quiero protegerte - le dijo Toneri.

\- Gracias, pero sé como funciona este mundo - no quería demostrar que iba a llorar, así que a paso rápido se escondió en su vestidor.

Se miró al espejo y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sabía muy bien que él no era bueno para ella, sólo quería convencerla, era eso. Respiraba para detener su pánico, bebía agua sólo para no llorar. Ino, su representante entró y la encontró en ese estado.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? - le preguntó un poco preocupada.

\- No es nada, debe ser la presión por el rodaje - la rubia le acarició suavemente su hombro.

\- Sé que es duro, pero podrás lograrlo, tienes en tu destino una gran carrera - Hinata le sonrió con fuerza, sabía que sus palabras de aliento podrían mantenerla en el juego.

Cuando pasaron 2 días Hinata estaba bien y podía rodar sus escenas como siempre. Naruto se había transformado en una persona fría, no le prestaba atención y respondía con sí o no, sólo frente a la cámara tenían más interacción, Hinata comenzó a sentirse ansiosa ante esa distancia. Naruto buscaba una forma de castigarla por su propia fama, sin embargo, sentía su ausencia, extrañaba que ella se sentara a su lado a repasar sus líneas, a veces cuestionaba las escenas, pero era divertido oirla divagar.

\- No puedo hacerlo Ino - le escuchó decir al pasar - ¿confesar mi amor? ¿no sería algo sumamente tonto? - se acercó sin que la viera caminar a su vestidor.

\- Finge que de verdad lo quieres, a él no le importará escuchar tus palabras, la que habla es tu personaje, no tú - Hinata suspiró tratando de calmarse.

\- Sé que debo decirle que lo amo, pero no puedo seguir las líneas, hay más que quiero decirle, quiero decir, que mi personaje diría - Ino soltó una carcajada - sé que es estúpido, pero no importa, a él ya no le importa lo que le diga - la escuchó sollozar con un poco de disimulo.

\- Amiga, date cuenta, él no vale la pena, si te corta de un día para el otro, ¿realmente estaba interesado en ti? - claro que sí, pero parecía mejor alejarse, pero no podía soportarlo más.

\- Hinata necesitamos ensayar - le dijo en su tono usual - ¿eh? ¿acaso estás llorando? - Hinata negó con la cabeza - más te vale, tus ojos no se pueden hinchar, ven aquí - la jaló para sí y con un pañuelo secó sus lágrimas.

\- Gracias - le alcanzó la mano que estaba cercana a su mejilla, Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Al marcharse Hinata miró a Ino embobada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿A que es lindo? - sentía que se iba a derretir.

\- Hinata, basta, no deberías ilusionarte tan rápido de él - le frenó tratando de que no siguiera con esa tonta idea.

\- Mira que secar mis lágrimas - Ino pensaba que no debería hacerla llorar en primer lugar - lo siento debo irme - le dijo antes de correr tras el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

Usualmente llevaba una sudadera en el set de no ser su vestuario necesario, pero se la había quitado y quedado con una camiseta sin mangas que le quedaba de maravillas al marcar sus brazos musculosos, se sentía demasiado fuerte para ella, quería gritarle y abrazarlo diciendo todo lo que tenía guardado en su cabeza. Por su lado, Naruto tenía la cabeza en blanco, quería terminar pronto el proyecto, estar al lado de esa chiquilla no le estaba haciendo ningún favor, se sentía tan confundido respecto a su lealtad. Entrando a su vestidor cerró la puerta con seguro tras de sí, no quería ser molestado por nada ni nadie.

\- Bien, comencemos - le soltó en la cara quitándole su guión de las manos.

\- Su-Supongo que sí - juntó sus manos con timidez - aunque no me siento lista para hacer esta escena - confesó nerviosa y evitando el contacto visual.

\- Tendrás que hacerla, yo tampoco me siento cómodo en esta escena - le espetó de brazos cruzados sin mirarla.

\- No es necesario que te marches, no quiero que te vayas - le decía colocando sus manos en su pecho.

\- ¿Crees que me importa lo que diga una mocosa rica como tú? - Hinata soltó un suave gemido.

\- Crecí a tu lado, nunca me importó que fueramos herederos a pesar de no ser mi hermano, es más, sentía que nos unía. ¿Acaso olvidas todo lo que vivimos juntos? \- Hinata acarició su mejilla y Naruto colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

\- ¿Y crees que eso me importa? Quiero tu maldito dinero \- le decía acercando sus caderas a las suyas, Hinata suspiró, pero no era una actuación en lo más mínimo.

\- Tú no eres así, me partes el corazón - sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas - ¿cómo puede ser que me haya equivocado así contigo? ¿eres realmente el monstruo que todos dicen que eres? \- colgada de su cuello lo meneaba de adelante hacia atrás.

\- Sí, haría todo para no ser un miserable chico sin nada  \- con la mano en la cabeza de la chica le sonreía sádicamente - tu amor no me sirve de nada, mocosa malcriada, podría apostar que eres un enorme desastre en la cama, o ¿acaso sigues siendo virgen? \- Hinata se sentía como una enorme basura.

\- Querido mío, más de alguno ha dejado mi departamento con una enorme sonrisa en la cara \- Naruto estaba furioso por dentro, no se iba a contener.

\- ¿Quién? ¿quienes? \- la alzó de su cuello contra la pared - ¡habla! \- Hinata tomó sus manos y lo hizo bajar.

\- ¿Pensaste que iba a guardar un momento especial para alguien como tú? Chicos mucho más dulces que tú fueron capaces de convencerme, con hermosa joyería y cenas elegantes, sin olvidar los viajes en su yates o casas de campo \- Naruto se sentía enormemente ofendido.

\- Sabía que eras así, ¿así esperas que acepte tus sentimientos? ¿con esa doble cara? eres una cínica e hipócrita \- Hinata bufó.

\- Esto era lo que querías de mí, una chica lista, que pueda escalar, por más que te jure amor eterno, nunca serás capaz de sentir lo mismo que yo, ¿qué punto tiene? ya lo sabes, siento un profundo amor por ti y me rindo \- Naruto corrió a sujetarla contra la pared.

\- Eres buena - le dijo el rubio saliendo del personaje.

\- Gracias, usted igual; aunque es triste, él la quiere pero no se atreve a estar con ella - Hinata suspiró buscando su dialogo.

\- Las historias de amor no siempre son felices - le contestó tomando un poco de agua - hace más calor de lo usual - comentó a modo de querer hacer una conversación común.

\- Pues yo no siento calor, todo lo contrario - le respondió frotando sus manos.

\- Lo siento, toma - ofreciendo una manta le pidió que se sentara a su lado.

\- Gracias, aunque creo que debería volver a mi vestidor, dentro de poco volvemos a grabar - el rubio tomó la manta de vuelta un poco hastiado.

Entrada la noche, Hinata estaba agotada con las grabaciones; aunque eso no le impidió a Toneri esperarla, si bien sabía que Naruto y ella se llevaban bien, o al menos eran cercanos, sus intenciones no cesaban.

\- Toneri-kun - le dijo chocando con él sin querer.

\- Ah, Hinata, quería verte - le dijo con una sonrisa llena de dulzura.

\- ¿A mí? ¿pasa algo? - preguntó un poco preocupada por la producción.

\- Hoy acabamos algo temprano, ¿te gustaría ir a beber algo conmigo? ¿o una cena? - Hinata se sonrojó rápidamente.

\- Vaya - pensó un poco para sí misma recordando si tenía algún otro compromiso - estoy libre, vamos - el rostro pálido parecía llenarse de color con su aceptación.

Tras la puerta escuchaba un hombre demasiado mayor como para saber qué era lo que pasaba, ella escaparía de las manos de su representado, iría por el más joven y dulce; suspiró para sus adentros, Naruto no podía ser llevado tan fácilmente por una chica joven como Hinata, terminaría destruida, en cierta forma se sentía aliviado de que ella escapara de las manos del rubio, era intenso y a veces demasiado posesivo.


End file.
